comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Dark Horse Unveils First Wave of SDCC 2014 Exclusives
We've seen some exclusives so far from Factory Entertainment, but, for all the comic fans out there, Dark Horse has unveiled the first wave of their San Diego Comic-Con 2014 exclusive collectibles! These will be available in the expanded Exclusives Store at booth #2615, but we're assuming there's probably limited supplies. Check out the gallery below and keep scrolling for more details on each collectible! 2014exclusive WitcherSakaiVariant.jpg|Limited edition variant by Stan Sakai 2014exclusive UsagiLitho.jpg|18" x 20" Usagi Yojimbo lithograph signed by creator Stan Sakai to coincide with the 30th anniversary of Usagi Yojmbo 2014exclusive Star Wars Darth Maul comic.jpg|Comic based on unaired episodes of The Clone Wars television series 2014exclusive MassEffectCruiserBronze.jpg|9" long polyresin bronze finished Alliance Cruiser 2014exclusive IttyBittyHellboyHC.jpg|Hardcover edition exclusive to conventions 2014exclusive HellboyPlush.jpg|7.25" tall plush of the cartoon Hellboy featuring an San Diego Comic Con International logo t-shirt 2014exclusive hellboy the descent.jpg|Deluxe hardcover treatment mirrors the recently released 20 Years of Hellboy hardcover 2014exclusive EVE.jpg|Comprehensive source book and visual guide to the gargantuan universe experienced in EVE Online and DUST 514 2014exclusive captain midnight comic.jpg|Captain Midnight Volumes 1 and 2 featured in a deluxe convention exclusive slipcase 2014exclusive buffy comic.jpg|SDCC 2014 Variant Cover 1. Itty Bitty Hellboy Plush: 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive - 7.25" tall plush version of the colorful cartoon treatment of Mike Mignola’s characters by Art Baltazar and Franco featuring an San Diego Comic Con International logo t-shirt. :*Price: $15.00 :*Production Run: 500 :*Limit: Two per person 2. Mass Effect Alliance Cruiser: Convention Exclusive Bronze Edition - 9" long polyresin bronze finished Alliance Cruiser. Dark Horse has utilized digital assets direct from Bioware to faithfully capture all details in transforming this ship from a digital creation into our physical world. :*Price: $60.00 :*Production Run: 350 :*Limit: One per person 3. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 10 #5 San Diego Comic-Con International 2014 Variant Cover - When Buffy and crew try to wrest Xander from Dracula’s control, they begin a battle supreme with the terrifying demon that Dracula has become... (Christos Gage, Nicholas Brendan (writers), Rebekah Isaacs (artist), Dan Jackson (colorist), Andy Park (cover artist)) :*Price: $5.00 :*Print Run: 1,000 :*Limit: Five per person 4. Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir #1 San Diego Comic-Con International Variant Cover - Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir is based on unaired episodes of The Clone Wars television series! (Jeremy Barlow (writer), Juan Frigeri (penciler), Mauro Vargas (inker), Wes Dzioba colorist), Chris Scalf (cover artist)) :*Price: $5.00 :*Print Run: 1,000 :*Limit: Five per person 5. Captain Midnight: Stolen Future Convention Exclusive Slipcase Edition - In the forties, Captain Midnight was an American hero, a daredevil fighter pilot, a technological genius . . . a superhero. Since he rifled out of the Bermuda Triangle and into the present day, Captain Midnight has been labeled a threat to homeland security. Can Captain Midnight survive in the modern world, with the US government on his heels and an old enemy out for revenge? Captain Midnight Volumes 1 and 2 are featured in a deluxe convention exclusive slipcase. :*Price: $20.00 :*Print run: 400 :*Limit: Five per person 6. Hellboy in Hell, Volume 1: The Descent—San Diego Comic-Con International Hardcover Edition - After saving the world in The Storm and the Fury but sacrificing himself and Great Britain, Hellboy is dead, cast into Hell, where he finds many familiar faces and a throne that awaits him. This deluxe hardcover treatment mirrors the recently released 20 Years of Hellboy hardcover, and fits beautifully next to it and the previous Library Editions. :*Price: $40.00 :*Print Run: 1,200 :*Limit: Two per person 7. EVE: Source Limited Edition - EVE: Source is your comprehensive source book and visual guide to the gargantuan universe experienced in EVE Online and DUST 514. Published by Dark Horse Comics and developed in close collaboration with the EVE and DUST 514 creative teams, this beautiful 200-page, full color hardcover will immerse readers in the history and lore of EVE through stunning artwork and never-before-released material detailing the settings, stories, races, and factions of the EVE Universe. The Limited Edition contains: A beautiful black clamshell protective box with an embossed silver logo, two lithographs by EVE artists Borkur Eiriksson and Georg Hilmarsson in a protective sleeve, an anodized aluminum commemorative and numbered plaque embedded in the protective box, a unique CCP “source” code redeemable on the EVE Account Management site (https://secure.eveonline.com/). The limited edition is bound in matte black JVP with embossed silver logo. :*Price: $90.00 :*Print Run: 1,400 :*Limit: One per person 8. Usagi Yojimbo San Diego Comic-Con International Exclusive Lithograph - An 18" x 20" Usagi Yojimbo lithograph signed by creator Stan Sakai to coincide with the 30th anniversary of Usagi Yojmbo. :*Price: $20.00 :*Print Run: 300 :*Limit: Two per person 9. Itty Bitty Hellboy Convention Exclusive Hardcover - Witness the awesomeness that is Hellboy! The characters that sprung from Mike Mignola’s imagination, with an Aw Yeah Art Baltazar and Franco twist! This book has all the fun, adventure, and Aw Yeah-ness in one itty bitty package! That’s a true story right there. Collects Itty Bitty Hellboy #1–#5 in a hardcover edition exclusive to conventions. :*Price: $20.00 :*Print Run: 1,000 :*Limit: Five per person 10. The Witcher #1 Convention Variant Cover - Legendary artist Stan Sakai has done a special cover of the tie-in series The Witcher, a canonical entry in the world of the Witcher video games, which have collectively won over 250 awards and sold more than 5.5 million copies worldwide! All proceeds from the sale of this limited edition variant will benefit Stan and Sharon Sakai. :*Price: $5.00 :*Print Run: 1,000 :*Limit: Five per person Category:Blog posts Category:2014 Exclusives